Birdcage
by Shaithan
Summary: Ranmas Hochzeit war ein Desaster. Trotzdem wurde er verheiratet. Nur sucht er jetzt den Priester, um sich scheiden zu lassen. Andere unfreiwillige Paare unterstützen ihn. Mit wem wurde er überhaupt verheiratet?


Birdcage 

Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takahashi. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der ganzen Sache.

Autorenworte: Ich bin ohne jeden Zweifel des Wahnsinns fette Beute. Ich fang eine weitere Geschichte an und hab schon so viele am laufen. Dieses Pairing sollte einzigartig sein. Die Geschichte fängt während der explodierenden Hochzeit an. Lest selber, was Ranma nun wieder passiert.

Kapitel 1 „Heirate mich"

Die Heirat von Ranma Saotome und Akane Tendo war ein Fiasko sondergleichen. Das Gelände glich einem Schlachtfeld. Tatewaki Kuno wedelte mit einem Katana herum und versuchte Akane zum Priester zu zerren. Shampoo und Ukyo warfen explosive Lebensmittel umher. Happosai warf einige seiner Böller herum. Kodachi suchte Ranma um ihn vor den Traualtar zu schleifen. Alternativ würde sie Akane töten. Soun heulte wie ein Schlosshund. „Die Schulen werden nicht vereint!" heulte er. Kuno sah den Mann und ging zu ihm hin. „Ich möchte um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten." sagte er und reichte Soun die Hand Akanes. Da die Tränen dessen Sicht noch trübten stimmte Soun zu. Akane war geschockt. Ihr Vater hatte sie soeben Kuno versprochen. Kasumi hatte sich vor einer Woche mit Doktor Tofu verlobt, mit der Billigung ihres Vaters. Kuno trug Akane zum Priester. Der machte Heiratszeremonie, kürzeste Version. „Willst du?" fragte er Kuno. „JA!" entgegnete der fest. Der Priester wendete sich an Akane. „Willst du?" fragte er. Ein explosives Fleischbällchen ging hinter ihr hoch. Akane erschrak und stiess einen Laut aus, den man als „Ja." interpretieren konnte. Der Priester lächelte. „Ich erkläre euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!" kam es vom Priester.

Der Raum wurde still. Alle schauten Akane und Kuno an. Akane war völlig draussen. Ihr Gehirn war wegen Informationsoverload abgeschaltet. Sie bewegte sich auf Kuno zu und gab dem Irren einen Kuss. Der sah aus, als wäre Weihnachten dieses Jahr eher gekommen. Er nahm Akane hoch und verliess mit ihr zusammen das Schlachtfeld.

Nabiki zählte mental Geld. Niemand hatte auf die Möglichkeit, dass Kuno und Akane verheiratet enden würden. Ryoga fühlte sich verraten. Der Priester hatte einen von Shampoos Bonbori abbekommen und deshalb war er leicht umnachtet. Er begann alle Leute zu verheiraten. Shampoo wurde mit Ryoga verheiratet, Mousse mit Ukyo, Konatsu mit Akari, Happosai mit Cologne und Soun Tendo mit Hinako Nimomiya.

In dem Moment kam eine weitere Person an. Alle starrten sie geschockt an. „Keema." sagte Ranma schliesslich.

Bevor noch irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Priester Keema gepackt und zu Ranma geschleift. „Ich erkläre euch für verheiratet. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." sagte er. Alle starrten als Keema sich zu Ranma beugte und sagte. „Ich hoffe sie finden Gefallen an ihrem Geschenk." sagte sie und küsste den sprachlosen Martial Artist. Soun heulte nun noch schlimmer. „Die Schulen werden nie vereint!" rief er aus. Und setzte den Dojo unter Wasser.

Der Priester sah Nabiki, aber ein Blick liess ihn innehalten. Ein Blick der Schrecken jenseits jeder Vorstellungskraft versprach. „Ich habe alle glücklichen Paare getraut. Scheidungen werden nicht akzeptiert. Es heisst, bis das der Tod euch scheidet." sagte der Priester.

Plötzlich brach Taro durch das Dach. Er nahm einen Wasserkessel und verwandelte sich in einen Jungen zurück. Der Priester packte Kodachi und schleifte sie zu Taro. „Ich erkläre euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen einander küssen." sagte der Priester. Dann verliess er den Dojo und ging auf eine lange Reise. Etwas zog ihn nach Südafrika.

Zurück blieben eine ganze Menge frisch verheirateter Paare. Alle schauten Soun und Genma an. „Wer von euch beiden hat diesen Irren bestellt?" fragte Ranma verärgert. Happosai sah unglücklich aus. Er war mit Cologne verheiratet. Eigentlich war niemand so richtig glücklich. Ranma nur, weil er dem Problem Akane heiraten entkommen war. Hinako, weil sie in Soun verschossen war. Und Keema schien auch zufrieden. Ukyo, Mousse, Cologne, Happosai, Konatsu, Akari, Ryoga, Shampoo, Soun, Taro und Kodachi waren nicht sonderlich erfreut. Stinksauer traf es bei den meisten besser. „Ich hoffe ihr habt eine Möglichkeit, das ganze rückgängig zu machen. Alle schauten erstaunt zu, wie Genma in die Umisenken verschwand und sich davonstahl. Europa klang gut für eine Trainingsreise. Rumänien sollte kein Auslieferungsabkommen mit Japan haben.

Die Wut der anderen richtete sich auf den zweiten Schuldigen. Soun Tendo schwitzte vor Angst. „Es geht nicht. Wir haben einen engagiert, dessen Verheiratungen eisern sind. Dies sollte verhindern, dass Ranma sich von Akane trennen kann." kam es von Soun. Mehrere Protestschreie ertönten. „Wir sind auf ewig verheiratet?" lautete die Frage. Soun nickte. Soun wurde nun Ziel der kollektiven Aggression der Verheirateten. „Finde einen Weg das rückgängig zu machen!" lautete der Befehl Happosais an seinen Schüler. Mit Cologne verheiratet zu sein schmeckte ihm garnicht. Hinako nahm die Energie aller wütenden verheirateten in sich auf und wurde wieder ihre erwachsene Form. Dann nahm sie Soun mit sich. Sie murmelte dabei etwas von „Ehepflichten." Die anderen schauten sich an. „Was nun?" war die allgemeine Frage. „Wir müssen rausfinden, ob die Ehen wirklich eisern sind oder ob es ein Schlupfloch gibt." kam es von Cologne. Mit Happosai verheiratet zu sein war nicht das, was sie unter einem schönen Lebensabend verstand. Und da sie noch ein paar Jahre leben würde und es unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Alte eher starb, musste sie einen Weg finden ihn loszuwerden.

Keema nahm Ranma am Arm. „Wir müssen reden, Ehemann." sagte sie. Ranma folgte der Vogelfrau. Sie gingen nach draussen. Leichter Regen fiel und Ranma verwandelte sich. Keema blieb, wie sie war. Ranma starrte sie an. „Aber du warst doch in die Akanequelle gefallen." sagte Ranma-chan. „Die Quelle hat mich nicht permanent verwandelt, da ihr Opfer überlebt hat. Aber jetzt zum eigentlichen. Unsere Heiratsrituale besagen folgendes. Wenn eine Frau einen starken Mann wünscht, so sucht sie sich einen Wahrer. Der Wahrer muss stärker als die Frau sein. Und der Sieger über den Wahrer erhält das Recht die Frau zu heiraten." erklärte Keema ihrem Bräutigam. „Und du hast dir Safran als Wahrer ausgesucht:" stellte Ranma fest. Keema nickte nur. „Naja, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist als letzte in die Jagd der Verlobten eingestiegen und hast gewonnen." sagte Ranma. Sicher, Keema sah gut aus, aber er wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Akane hatte einen Platz in seinem Herzen, auch wenn er es ums Verrecken nicht zugeben könnte. Und da waren noch Ukyo und Shampoo. Es mochte zwar abwegig klingen, aber selbst Kodachi und Nabiki hatten einen Platz in seinem Herzen. Er hatte sie auch mal als eine Frau fürs Leben in Betracht gezogen. Und nun war er mit Keema verheiatet und der Priester hatte gesagt, es wäre unauflösbar. „Irgendwer da oben liebt es mich in immer neue, unmögliche Situationen zu schicken." meinte er. Keema trat zu ihm hin und umarmte ihn. „Ich werde versuchen dir so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Als deine Frau bin ich dazu verpflichtet." versicherte Keema ihrem Mann.

Unterdessen hatten die meisten anderen Verheirateten Kriegsrat gehalten. Als Ranma und Keema wieder hereinkamen, präsentierten sie das Ergebnis. „Wir suchen den Prospekt des Priesters, es wird doch wohl einen Hinweis geben, wieso seine Ehen eisern sind." sagte Cologne. Ranma nickte.

Als erstes wurde Genmas und Ranmas Zimmer durchsucht. Und man wurde fündig. Ein Prospekt lag da. „Wollen auch sie ihre unsterbliche Liebe zementieren? Wollen sie auf ewig glücklich verheiratet sein? Dann bin ich der richtige für sie. Miroku Higurashi, Martial Arts Priester, spezialisiert auf Verbindungstechniken. Von mir geschlossene Ehen werden nicht geschieden, denn die Paare sind perfekt füreinander und müssen es nur noch herausfinden." stand da. Happosai las das ganze mehrfach durch. Dann fiel ihm ein kleiner Nachsatz ins Auge. „Auch für ältere Paare. Aufgrund einer besonderen Technik wird die Jugend zurückgegeben." stand da. Happosai schrie auf. „NEIN!" und reichte das Papier Cologne. Die las das ebenfalls. „Was hast du, ich hab nichts dagegen über 250 Jahre zu verlieren." sagte sie. Happosai schaute sie an. „ICH will keine 3 Jahrhunderte mit dir verheiratet sein!" rief der Alte aus. Cologne wurde bleich, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. „Wir müssen diesen Priester finden!" rief sie aus. „Alles andere ist zweitrangig!" setzte Happosai dazu.

Alle stimmten zu. Die meisten wollten ihre Scheidung so schnell wie möglich haben. Happosai wollte nicht mal daran denken, seine Diamanthochzeit mit Cologne zu feiern. Plötzlich kamen Soun und Hinako wieder. Soun hatte das dümmliche Beste-Nacht-Meines-Lebens-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hinako war immer noch in ihrer Erwachsenen Form. Cologne grinste. Es gab 2 Wege die Energieabsaugetechnik zu brechen. Die erste war es die Druckpunkte zu drücken. Jeden Tag einmal. So lange bis man die Anzahl der Jahre, welche die Person mit der Technik lebte, in Tagen erreicht hatte. Jemand hatte 30 Jahre mit der Technik gelebt. Das bedeutete, man musste an 30 aufeinander folgenden Tagen die Punkte berühren. Der andere Weg war schneller. Allerdings musste er von dem Adepten der Technik gegangen werden. Simpel gesagt musste der Adept der Technik mit der Person Sex haben, der sein Herz gehörte. Dann wurde die Technik ebenfalls gebrochen. Warum dem so war, wusste Cologne nicht so genau, aber es funktionierte.

Keema trat auf Soun zu. „Herr Tendo, ich möchte sie bitten, als adoptierte Tochter in den Tendoclan aufgenommen zu werden." sagte die geflügelte Frau. Soun überlegte. ‚Wenn sie eine Tendo ist, sind die Schulen vereint.' kam ihm in die Gedanken. Er begann einen euphorischen Tanz. „Willkommen im Tendoclan, Keema Saotome." sagte er. „Du wirst sofort als Clanangehörige eingetragen." rief er aus.

Keema lächelte und ging zu Ranma. „Komm, ich möchte mit dir ein Nest bauen." sagte sie. Alle schauten sie verwirrt an. „Ich möchte Küken grossziehen." sagte sie daraufhin. Ranma nahm das als Anlass ohnmächtig zu werden. Ryoga fiel vor lachen um. Er hatte sich kleine Ranmas vorgestellt, die um ihren Vater herumflogen. Shampoo schaute ihren Ehemann an. „Das nicht witzig. Wenn verheiratet bleiben, wir Kinder machen müssen!" sagte die Amazone. Ryoga folgte Ranma in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Ukyo schaute Mousse an. „Kinder gehen in Ordnung, aber du wirst dich um sie kümmern. Und bete, dass sie nicht so kurzsichtig sind wie du." kam es von der Köchin. Der Entenjunge seufzte. Ukyo musste mit den Amazonen verwandt sein. Ihre Einstellung konnte kein Zufall sein. Und eines war für Mousse sicher. In der Ehe hatte nicht er die Hosen an. Akari und Konatsu schauten ihren beiden Lieben bedauernd an. „Machen wir das beste daraus." sagte der Ninja schliesslich. Akari nickte. „Aber nur, wenn keine Möglichkeit mehr besteht." legte sie fest. „Ich will Ryoga noch nicht aufgeben." kam es noch von ihr. Soun schien sich mit der erneuten Verheiratung abgefunden zu haben. Er ging zu Ranma. „Der Dojo gehört nun dir und deiner Ehefrau. Ich gehe mit Hinako auf Reisen." sagte er und verschwand mit der Lehrerin.

Plötzlich schauten alle Cologne und Happosai an. Beide waren erheblich gewachsen. Ausserdem sahen beide keinen Tag älter als 18 aus. Cologne war wieder so begehrenswert wie vor 300 Jahren. Und Happosai sah auch nicht schlecht aus. „Oh nein, die Effekte setzen ein. Wir müssen den Priester finden. Ich will keine 10 Goldhochzeiten mit Cologne feieren!" rief Happosai aus. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er noch 500 Jahre leben würde. Dass Cologne genau so lange leben würde, machte die Zukunft aber nicht erstrebenswert für ihn. Kodachi hatte sich mit Taro unterhalten. Der war von hinten an Happosai herangeschlichen. Jetzt würgte er ihn mit einer Schlinge aus Nylonstrümpfen. „Ändere meinen Namen permanent oder deine neue Jugend nützt dir nichts." sagte Taro. Happosai keuchte. „Jeder Name, den du willst." entgegnete er. „Gut. Ab sofort heisse ich Taro Kuno." sagte der Junge und liess den Alten los. Kodachi schaute ihn an. Eigentlich war der Junge nicht so schlecht. „Wir gehen in meine Gemächer und wirst deine Ehepflichten erfüllen, Geliebter." ordnete die schwarze Rose an. Taro schaute sich nach Hilfe um, aber er würde keine erhalten. Von den noch wachen Männern bekam er nur mitfühlende Blicke, schliesslich waren sie fast alle im selben Dilemma. Taro stieg in den Gartenteich und verwandelte sich. Dann flog er mit Kodachi davon.

Ranma und Ryoga wachten gleichzeitig auf. „Kinder?" fragten sie gleichzeitig. „Ja." war die doppelte Bestätigung. Die Ohnmacht holte sie zurück. Keema holte warmes Wasser für Ranma und Shampoo holte kaltes Wasser für Ryoga. Beide wurden übergossen und wachten deshalb wieder auf. Junge und Schwein schauten sich an. „Wir sind so verdammt verflucht!" meinte Ranma zu seinem besten Freund und schlimmsten Rivalen.. „Bwee!" quiekte Ryoga.

Shampoo übergoss ihren Ehegatten mit etwas warmem Wasser. Er und Ranma schauten sich bedauernd an und versanken in Selbstmitleid.

Happosai unterbrach die beiden. „Wenn wir den Priester finden, dann können wir die Ehen scheiden lassen! Und wenn wir ihn foltern müssen!" meinte der wieder junge Grossmeister. Die beiden Jungen nickten erfreut. Heiraten und Kinder in die Welt setzen, soweit kam es noch. Beide Jungen rannten los, um ihre Rucksäcke zu packen.

Ryoga verlief sich diesmal nicht. Der Horror, Vater werden zu müssen, sass ihm so fest im Nacken, dass er sich direkt nach Hause begab. Dort packte er seinen Rucksack und marschierte dann zum Dojo der Tendos zurück.

Dort platzte er in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Keema und Ranma. „Kru, Kru, Kru, ich will mich nicht von dir scheiden lassen!" sagte die Vogelfrau. „Ich will aber noch nicht verheiratet sein. Und schon gar nicht Vater werden!" entgegnete Ranma. Keema sah verletzt drein. „Bin ich dir nicht gut genug?" fragte sie. Ranma schüttelte abwehrend die Hände. „Das ist es nicht!" rief er aus. „Es ist nur, ich bin zu jung für sowas!" setzte er dazu. Keema schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Du bist doch 18. Wo ist da das Problem?" fragte sie. „Das ich 18 bin und mal wieder über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden wurde. Und die Tatsache, dass ich dich kaum kenne." entgegnete Ranma. Keema schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf dem Phönixberg werden die Mädchen mit 14 verheiratet und mit 15 oder 16 das erste mal Mutter. Die Jungen sind etwa 15 wenn sie verheiratet werden." entgegnete Keema. Ranma und die anderen starrten sie geschockt an. „Das ist der Grund, warum die Wahrertradition sich unter den Mädchen grosser Beliebtheit erfreut. So können sie verhindern, jung an jemanden, den sie nicht heiraten wollen, verheiratet zu werden. Es gibt da nämlich noch eine Sache an der Tradition. Wenn einem Mädchen ein junger Mann gefällt und es ihn mag, so wird es seinen Wahrer bitten, absichtlich gegen den Mann zu verlieren. Die Eltern können in dieser Hinsicht nicht viel machen. Denn, welcher Krieger der Wahrer welchen Mädchens ist, bleibt unter den beiden. In der Geschichte gab es nur 3 Fälle, dass ein Wahrer seine Geschützte verraten hat. Die Strafe dafür war jeweils der Tod." sagte Keema nun. Ranma starrte sie an. „Soll das heissen, Safran hat absichtlich verloren?" fragte er. Keema schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast ihn regelrecht besiegt. Und ich will ehrlich sein. Safran hätte nie freiwillig verloren." erklärte Keema nun. Ranma überlegte. „Warum hast du dann Safran als Wahrer gewählt?" fragte Ranma nun. „Weil ich einen starken Fremden heiraten wollte. Kein Bewohner des Phönixberges war meinen Ansprüchen gewachsen. Deshalb habe ich den König als Wahrer ausgewählt." entgegnete die Vogelfrau. „Und wie alt bist du?" wollte Ranma nun wissen. „22 Jahre. Ich hatte vor kurzem Geburtstag." kam es nun von Ranmas Ehefrau. Ranma schaute sie an. „22 Jahre? Und wieso haben die 2 Krieger von dir als alter Frau gesprochen?" fragte er nun neugierig. Keema schaute ihn an und erklärte. „Weil ich noch keinen Ehemann habe und weil die meisten unserer Leute nicht einmal 40 Jahre alt werden. Immer wieder fallen sie in menschlicher Form von den Felsen oder Krankheiten holen uns. Auch deshalb wollte ich den Berg verlassen." meinte die Vogelfrau

Die anderen waren erstaunt. Das Leben auf dem Phönixberg war kein schönes. Es war verständlich, dass die junge Frau dort weg wollte. Keema fing wieder an zu sprechen. „Und als dann du kamst, da fasste ich Hoffnung: Und nach deinem Sieg über unseren König entschied ich, dass meine Tage auf dem Phönixberg vorüber sind. Ich folgte dir nach Japan." sagte die Vogelfrau. Dann wisperte sie Ranma etwas ins Ohr, was diesen eine Sauerkirsche imitieren liess, er war so rot, dass es fast schwarz war. Ranma schwor sich, so schnell nicht zu verraten, was Keema ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. „Nun gut, ich würde folgendes vorschlagen. Wir verfolgen den Priester. Und sehen, was wir wegen der Heirat machen können." kam es nun von Ranma.

Ein paar Stunden später waren alle bereit. Am Hafen von Tokyo nahmen sie ein Schiff aufs Festland. Die Gruppe setzte sich aus Ranma, Keema, Happosai, Cologne, Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, Akari, Konatsu, Mousse und zur Überraschung aller Nabiki zusammen. Ihr Argument war schlagend gewesen. „Ich bin die, die eine Person am besten aufspüren kann. Und ich bin auch die, die Informationen am besten bewerten kann. Ihr würdet losrennen wie eine Meute Bluthunde, aber wenn es darum geht euer Ziel zu erreichen, versagt ihr. Gnadenlos." kam es von der Ice Queen. „Also, Kind, ich finde, so solltest du nicht reden." kam es von Cologne. Nabiki schnaubte. „Wie erfolgreich waren all deine Versuche Ranma in den Stamm der Amazonen zu holen, sei es freiwillig oder duch Tricks?" fragte sie die wieder junge Amazone. Cologne wurde ruhig. Und wenn Cologne eine Niederlage eingestehen musste, dann hielten die anderen auch lieber die Klappe. Es bedurfte schon einiges Talentes, die Matriarchin der Amazonen ruhig zu stellen. Und Nabiki war unbestritten die beste Planerin von Nerima. Noch dazu war sie aufgrund ihres Informationsnetzes und ihrer Skrupellosigkeit die mächtigste Person in der Nerima Wrecking Crew. Keiner der Crew würde es jemals zugeben, aber Nabiki hatte sie alle zu einem gewissen Grad in der Hand. Also hatten sie nachgegeben und Nabiki begleitete die Expedition.

Auf dem Schiff war es recht langweilig. Nur Nabiki hatte ihren Spass. Sie zockte ein paar Betrüger so vollständig ab, dass die ihr alles, was sie besassen, überschreiben mussten. Ranma und Keema passten auf, dass die 3 keinen Angriff von hinten wagen würden.

Nabiki rief die Gruppe zusammen. „Ich habe, mit Hilfe der Kartenhaie, unsere Reisekasse um etwa 3000 Dollar aufgebessert. Unsere Kasse enthält 5000 Dollar. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir den Priester jagen müssen. Und wir müssen bedenken, dass wir zurückkommen müssen." erklärte sie den anderen die finanzielle Situation. „Mit anderen Worten, wenn es Möglichkeiten gibt, Geld zu verdienen, so müssen wir diese ergreifen." legte sie fest. Die anderen stellten das nicht in Frage, wenn es um Geldangelegenheiten ging, war es am besten Nabikis Urteil zu trauen. Ukyo und Cologne waren die beiden anderen, die sich sehr gut mit Finanzen auskannten und sie hatten bei Nabikis Worten zustimmend genickt.

Der Rest der Reise verlief recht ereignislos. Das einzige, was Erwähnung finden sollte, war dass es Nabiki gelang von den Reisenden noch einmal etwa 1000 Dollar einzutreiben, indem sie interessierten Parteien Fotos verkaufte.

Schliesslich landete das Schiff in Macao. Nabiki steuerte die Gruppe zielsicher zum billigsten Hotel der Stadt und schaffte es dort, den Preis um 25 Prozent zu drücken. Sie hatte 6 Zimmer genommen. Ein Einzelzimmer und 5 Doppelzimmer. Die Ehepaare soltlen sich ein Zimmer teilen. Und Nabiki hatte eines klar gemacht. Jedweder Schaden musste vom Verursacher bezahlt werden, egal wie, die Reisekasse durfte dafür nicht angerührt werden.

In den Zimmern folgte der Schock. Die Betten waren recht klein. Wenn sich 2 Personen drauf legten, so blieb fast kein weiterer Platz mehr.

Happosai schlief auf ein paar zusammengestellten Stühlen. (Das ist so unbequem wie es klingt, ich spreche aus Erfahrung – Anm. d. A.) Konatsu fand den Teppichboden himmlisch weich. Ranma verwandelte sich in ein Mädchen und legte sich neben ihre Ehefrau. Ryoga schlief als Ferkel und Shampoo als Katze. Und Mousse verwandelte sich in eine Ente. Nabiki genoss ihr Bett. Es war recht bequem.

Mitten in der Nacht spürte Ranma etwas. Keema war recht nahe heran gekommen und kuschelte sich an das perplexe Mädchen. „Endlich jemand für mich. Jemand den ich lieben kann und der mich glücklich machen kann." murmelte sie dabei und umarmte Ranma dabei. Diese strich Keema über den Kopf und die Flügel. Die Vogelfrau seufzte zufrieden und schlief weiter. Ranma lag noch eine Weile wach. Keema schien ihn wirklich zu lieben. Warum war die Frage, die er klären wollte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten die anderen Nabiki. Ein schnelles Frühstück folgte. Dann ging Nabiki mit Ryoga im Schlepptau los. Unterwegs hatte sie eine Abbruchfirma gesehen. Zu dieser gingen sie hin.

Nach einer Demonstration von Ryogas fähigkeiten ging es zum Chef. Der fuhr die beiden zu den abzureissenden Häusern. Ryoga wandte die Bruchstelle an und zerstörte die Gebäude. Der Chef der Firma war erfreut. Sonst stellte er immer Leute dafür ein und es dauerte Tage. Jetzt hatte er an einem Tag seine Abbruchaufträge für die nächsten Wochen erfüllt. Das Abtransportieren würde zwar noch etwas kosten, aber die Ersparnis durch diesen Jungen wog das mehr als wieder auf. Der Mann zahlte Ryoga die vereinbarten 20000 Dollar für die 20 Häuser.

Nabiki war zufrieden. Die Reisekasse war erheblich aufgefüllt worden.

Im Hotel angekommen stellte sie die wichtigste Frage. „Wer von euch kann Auto fahren?" Sie hatte vor 2 Geländewagen zu mieten. Damit kamen sie besser voran als zu Fuss. Die Martial Artists schauten sie verwirrt an. „Soll das heissen, dass ich die einzige bin, die Auto fahren kann?" fragte sie. Die Gruppe nickte. Nabiki seufzte. „Ranma, du bist neben Ryoga derjenige, der am schnellsten lernt. Ich bringe dir Autofahren bei." bestimmte Nabiki. „Als erstes besorgen wir uns einen Wagen." legte sie des weiteren fest.

Sie und Ranma gingen zu eine Autoverleih. Nabiki lieh sich einen Hummer aus.

Dann fuhr sie mit dem Wagen zu einem Parkplatz. Und Ranmas Fahrstunden begannen. Sie erklärte es Ranma als Herausforderung. Daraufhin zeigte er seine typische Lerngeschwindigkeit. Drei Tage später hatte er das Fahren gelernt. Verkehrsregeln kannte er rudimentär, für Fahrten durchs Gelände waren diese unbrauchbar.

Cologne hatte in der Zeit ihre Kontakte zu den Amazonen genutzt um 11 gefälschte Pässe und 2 gefälschte Fahrerlaubnisse, eine für Ranma und eine für Nabiki, zu bekommen.

Als Ranma das Fahren gelernt hatte, schafften sie den Hummer wieder zum Verleiher. Dann ging es mit den gefälschten Pässen und Fahrerlaubnissen zu einem anderen Autoverleih. Nabiki lieh auf ihren falschen Namen 2 Hummer aus. Die Autos lieh sie für 3 Wochen aus und zahlte eine Kaution in Höhe von 15000 Dollar für die Wagen.

Als nächstes ging es einkaufen. Nabiki fand zielsicher die Läden mit der billigsten Ware. Und Ranma in seiner weiblichen Form schlug zu Nabikis Ermässigungen noch etwas heraus. Im Endeffekt erhielten sie 40 Prozent Rabatt. Vor allem Essen und Getränke kauften sie. Auch Zelte und andere Campingausrüstung. Und Benzin. Da sie nicht wussten, wann sie eine Tankstelle finden würden, kauften sie lieber auf Vorrat. Cologne packte die Kanister in eine separate Ecke des Stuff Space. So nahmen die Kanister kein Gewicht und keinen Platz weg.

Schliesslich waren sie ausgerüstet und begannen ihre Suche nach dem Martial Arts Priester. Einer von Nabikis Kunden, der ihr noch einen Gefallen schuldete, hatte in Erfahrung bringen können, dass der Mann nach Südafrika gehen wollte. Nun waren sie also auf der Jagd nach dem Priester.

Die Verteilung in den Autos war folgende. Cologne, Nabiki, Shampoo, Akari, Ukyo und Keema waren im ersten Auto. Ranma, Happosai, Ryoga, Konatsu und Mousse waren im zweiten Auto.

Die Männer waren während der Fahrt damit beschäftigt sich zu bedauern. „Hoffentlich kann der Priester die Heirat wieder rückgängig machen." sprach Ryoga aus, was alle dachten. „Wie ich meinen Pops kenne, wird der Priester uns einen mörderischen Kampf liefern, bevor er unsere Scheidung akzeptiert. Oder wir müssen ihn in irgendeinem sinnlosen Kampf besiegen." kam es nun von Ranma. Happosai trauerte seiner Freiheit Höschen zu stehlen hinterher. Und Mousse rief immer wieder „Shampoo, ich rette dich!" woraufhin er einen Schlag auf den Schädel erhielt und weg war. Konatsu war wegen Ukyo traurig. „Miss Ukyo, hoffentlich sind wir bald wieder vereint!" meinte er.

Ryoga und Ranma sassen vorne, die drei Trauerklösse hinten. Ryoga beschloss sich mit Ranma über alte Zeiten zu unterhalten. „Sag mal Ranma, warum bist du denn damals verschwunden?" fragte er und bezog sich auf den Kampf zu dem er selber 4 Tage zu spät gekommen war. Ranma überlegte eine Weile. „Jetzt fällts mir wieder ein. Pops hat mich damals auf den Trainingstrip geschleift. Quer durch Ostasien. Wegen dem hab ich ungefähr 100 oder sogar noch mehr Verlobte. Mindestens 1 mal in 4 Wochen wurde ich einer Frau versprochen. Einige haben schon aufgegeben." meinte er. Ryoga starrte ihn an. „Über 100 Verlobte?" fragte er. „Ja und ich kann keine wählen, ohne die anderen zu entehren, was nun geschehen ist." meinte er. Ryoga schnaubte. „Da die Verlobungen auf Ehre basieren, dein Vater aber keine hat, sind sie nichtig." meinte der verlorene Junge. Dann schaute er deprimiert drein. „Und ich bin nicht besser als dein Vater. Ich habe deine Ehre gegen dich benutzt." meinte er dabei. Ranma klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na a, ich bin bereit das zu verzeihen." entgegnete Ranma. Ryoga war erleichtert. „Danke." sagte er nur.

Dann verfiel er in Schweigen. „Was machen wir, wenn die Ehen nicht auflösbar sind?" fragte er nach einer Weile. Ranma seufzte. „Daran will ich gar nicht denken. Keema wird mich vermutlich sofort auf einen baum schleppen um Küken zu produzieren." meinte Ranma schaudernd. „Und Shampoo wird auf kleine Kätzchen bestehen." meinte Ryoga. „Wenn es dazu kommen sollte, denke ich, ist eine Trainingsreise angebracht. In Europa sollten uns die beiden nicht finden." meinte Ranma daraufhin. „Und du machst den Führer." setzte er noch dazu. Beide grinsten. Bei Ryogas Talent sich zu verlaufen, würden sie in Brasilien rauskommen. Und da konnten sie zwei Dinge tun. Als erstes würden sie Capoeira lernen. Und dann würden sie die Urwälder erkunden. Damit wären sie dann etwa 20 Jahre beschäftigt. Beide Jungen grinsten und waren glücklich. „Wir sind gerettet!" meinten sie dabei.

Dann schauten sie auf die 3 auf der Rückbank. „Die lassen wir besser zurück. Happosai, weil er es verdient hat. Konatsu ist mir unheimlich und Mousse hat nichts getan, um sich diesen Notausgang zu verdienen." legte Ranma fest.

Unterdessen im Wagen der Frauen. „Also, was gedenkt ihr zu tun, wenn die Ehen nicht zu scheiden sind?" fragte Nabiki. Cologne schaute am unbehaglichsten drein. „Dann muss ich laut amazonischem Recht mit Happosai Kinder in die Welt setzen." sagte sie schaudernd. Sie wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen, was die Kinder später werden könnten. Shampoo schaute ebenfalls nicht glücklich drein. „Dann ich muss Kinder von Schweinejunge austragen. Wenn Blut in Körper bleiben, nachdem mich nackt gesehen." meinte sie. Ukyo zuckte die Schultern. „Kinder sind kein Problem, solange Mousse sie aufzieht." meinte sie dabei. Akari schaute sehr unglücklich drein. „Ich bleibe hoffnungsvoll. Ich will Ryoga nicht aufgeben. Ansonsten, ich möchteeigentlich keine Kinder mit jemand anderem, als Ryoga." meinte sie dann. Keema grinste. „Wenn die Ehen wirklich unauflösbar sind, dann bin ich zufrieden. Ranma sieht gut aus, ist nett und stark. Mit anderen Worten, die beste mögliche Wahl für einen Ehemann. Ich wäre erfreut, die Mutter seiner Kinder zu werden." meinte die Vogelfrau. Nabiki schaute auf die Strasse. „Ich frage mich, was Papa, die neue Miss Tendo, Akane und Tatewaki Kuno sowie Kodachi und Taro Kuno wohl machen." meinte sie dabei.

Flashback. Ende der Hochzeit.

Hinako schleifte Soun mit sich zum Flughafen. Dort buchten sie einen Last Minute Flug nach Hawaii und feierten ihre Hochzeit auf dieser Insel. Hinako war glücklich. Sie blieb in ihrer erwachsenen Form und sie hatte Soun Tendo endlich für sich gewonnen. Und jede Nacht zelebrierten sie ihre Ehe.

Tatewaki Kuno hatte Akane mit zu sich nach Hause genommen. Unterwegs kam ihr Gehirn wieder auf Vordermann. ‚Ich bin mit Tatewaki Kuno verheiratet. Ich habe ihn vor allen möglichen Zeugen geküsst. Also bin ich in ihn verliebt.' dachte sie. Gut, die Realität hatte sie noch nicht wieder erreicht, aber im derzeitigen Status war sie ganz zufrieden. Überzeugt, dass alles seine Ordnung hatte, hatte sie dann auch keine Probleme, mit Kuno die Ehe zu vollziehen. Der wahnsinnige Kendo-Ka war im siebten Himmel. Seine geliebte, anmutige Akane hatte eingewilligt ihn zu heiraten. Und nun schlief er auch noch mit ihr. „Die Götter haben meinen himmlischen Kreuzzug unterstützt!" rief er erfreut aus.

Kodachi hatte Taro sofort in ihr Schlafzimmer gezerrt. Dann hatte sie ihn paralysiert und gelacht. „Nicht das du mir wegläufst." meinte sie dabei. Taro entgegnete durch die Zähne „Das würde ich nie tun. Es ist schliesslich mein Wille, dass wir unsere Ehe vollziehen." meinte der chinesische Junge. Kodachi verabreichte ihm sofort ein Gegengift. Endlich jemand, der sich ihr freiwillig hingab. „Ich bin so glücklich." meinte sie und stürzte sich auf Taro. Seine und ihre Kleider zerfetzte sie einfach. Taro machte mit und die Ehe zwischen den beiden wurde vollzogen.

Flashback Ende.

Cologne sprach als erste. „Ich bin sicher, es geht ihnen gut, Kind." meinte sie dabei. Nabiki grinste dabei. „Also wenn ich das richtig sehe, sind Keema und ich die ältesten hier. Denn du, Grossmutter Ku Lon, bist keinen Tag älter als 18. Und ich bin 20." entgegnete Nabiki. Ku Lon gluckste vergnügt. „Du hast recht, Oma." meinte sie gutmütig spottend. Nabiki grinste nur. Dann schaute sie weiter auf die Strasse und fuhr in Richtung Liuzhu.

Am Abend hielten sie an. Sie fuhren von der Autobahn ab und in einen Wald. Dort stellten sie die Zelte auf. Es gab 4 Dreimannzelte. Und dann begann das Herumgereiche. Keema wollte unbedingt mit Ranma in einem Zelt schlafen. Konatsu mit Ukyo. Ukyo mit Ranma. Ryoga am liebsten allein. Happosai mit den schönsten Mädchen. Also Ukyo, Shampoo, Ranma-chan und Keema. Mit Nabiki in einem Zelt zu schlafen, wollte er nicht riskieren, er fürchtete unter anderem um seine Geldbörse und seine Freiheit. Bei Cologne fürchtete er sich vor 10 Goldhochzeiten. Und Akari war für ihn nicht gut genug.

Schliesslich entschied Nabiki das Ganze. „Ryoga, Ranma und Happosai in Zelt 1. Mousse und Konatsu in Zelt 2. Keema, Ku Lon und ich in Zelt 3. Ukyo, Shampoo und Akari in Zelt 4." legte sie fest. Und wenn irgendwer nächtliche Wanderungen unternimmt, dann wird diese Person das bereuen." setzte sie dazu. Sie überliess es den anderen, sich den Horror einer verärgerten Nabiki auszumalen.

Natürlich gab es Beschwerden, aber die wurden nur leise gemurrt. Wenn man sicher war, Nabiki nicht in der Nähe zu haben. Es lohnte sich nicht, die Besitzerin der Reisekasse zu verärgern.

Ein Feuer wurde aufgeschichtet. Dann wurden schnell ein paar Packungen Instantramen fertig gemacht. Die wurden gegessen und dann ging es schlafen.

Im Zelt 1 murrte Happosai darüber, dass er die Schönheiten nicht berühren durfte.Ryoga und Ranma schlugen den perversen verjüngten Alten KO. Dann knebelten sie ihn und schnürten ihn in seinen Schlafsack. Dann legten sie sich schlafen.

Konatsu und Mousse gingen ohne grosse Worte schlafen. Nabikis Drohung hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Ausserdem waren beide auch rechtschaffen müde.

Ukyo, Shampoo und Akari waren auch schnell eingeschlafen. Sie hatten nichts um sich zu beschweren. Ukyo und Shampoo waren Rivalinnen um Ranmas Gunst und Akari war hinter Ryoga her. Also ging auch Zelt 4 schnell zur Ruhe.

In Zelt 3 war es anders. Cologne fand es fürchterlich mit Happosai verheiratet zu sein. Selbst wenn sie wieder 18 war und auch Happosai sein damaliges Aussehen wiedererlangt hatte, so war er doch immer noch ein alter Perverser. Und mit so jemandem wollte sie nicht verheiratet sein. Nicht für Geld und gute Worte. Nabiki fragte sich ehrlich, warum sie mitgekommen war. Schliesslich gab sie sich die Erklärung, dass sie einmal eines von Ramnas Abenteuern erleben wollte und nicht immer nur die Geschichten hören wollte. Und die Jagd auf einen Priester sollte nicht so schwierig sein. Keema allerdings war ein anderes Kapitel sie lag da und träumte von ihrem Ranma. Und ihr Entschluss stand fest, sie würde morgen bei ihm im Auto mitfahren. Und schliesslich kam auch Zelt 3 zur Ruhe. Morgen würde es weiter nach Westen gehen.

Autorenworte: So, das wäre dann Kapitel 1 meiner neuesten verrückten Idee. Die Geschichte Senshi, Onsen People and Ranma von migele enthält zwar auch Keema als eine Frau, die an Ranma gebunden ist, aber sie ist dort seine Sklavin und hat den Akanefluch behalten. Ich kann die Geschichte nur empfehlen, man findet sie auf Animexx in meinen Fanficfavortien.

Hier ist sie allerdings aufgrund einer seltsamen Heiratstradition hinter Ranma her. Lasst mal hören, was ihr von der Idee haltet.

Ich veröffentliche die Geschichte auf animexx.de, fanfiktion.de und Jeweils unter dem Namen Shaithan. Das Veröffentlichen auf ranma.de stelle ich ein, die Seite geht mir auf den Kranz.

So, noch ein paar Statistiken, was meine Storys angeht. Stand 12. November 07

Ranmas Braut: Kapitel 2 ist bei 35 Prozent

Ranma ½ Elseworld: Kapitel 3 bei 90 Prozent

Love Hina Elseworld: Kapitel 5 bei 50 Prozent

Harry Potter und der gehörnte Dämon: Kapitel 1, 2, 3 beim Betalesen, Kapitel 4 bei 75 Prozent

Harry Potter – Angst wird Fleisch: Kapitel 1 80 Prozent (hoffentlich krieg ich das unter 10000 Wörtern fertig)

The Universes Conquering Tour: Kapitel 1 80 Prozent (Gilt das gleiche wie bei der vorigen Story.)

The Sailor Wrecking Crew Kapitel 1 und 2 beim Betalesen, Kapitel 3 bei 20 Prozent

Neon Genesis Evangelion Elseworld: Kapitel 1 beim Betalesen, Kapitel 2 bei 20 Prozent

Harry Potter – Keine Lösung: Kapitel 1 bei 40 Prozent (Geschichte ist in Englisch)

Die Maschinenwelt: Prolog fertig, das ganze ist ein Testlauf. Nicht wundern, wenn ich das einstelle.

Harry Potter – Seven Queens: Prolog beim Betalesen, Kapitel 1 bei 20 Prozent (Geschichte ist in Englisch)

Weitere Geschichten werden zur Zeit entwickelt oder überarbeitet. Da ich aber nicht sicher bin, ob ich sie weiterverfolge oder für tot erkläre, gebe ich sie nicht in meinen Statistiken an.

Ich danke Rammstein, Helloween und Motörhead für inspirierende Musik.


End file.
